Retail stores methodically offer merchandise along aisles, open spaces, counters, showcases and gondolas often congested by shoppers, shopping carts, store employees, vendors, route personnel, restocking racks, product feature racks and seasonal and promotional displays. Searching for merchandise conventionally displayed in a vertical arrangement is often inconvenient to the shopper and requires close proximity of the customer to the display equipment in order to view and/or remove the package. In some cases, reaching, squatting, kneeling or stretching is necessary in an attempt to make a selection. This invention allows and aids in the process of selecting and removing merchandise for purchase. Multiple merchandise packages utilizing this invention and displayed together are automatically repositioned for ease of selection by the next shopper.
When store situations require a shopper to be extremely close to displayed merchandise, the lower rows of packages may be obstructed from the shopper's view by merchandise packages in rows above the sought item thereby hampering the opportunity for purchase. Current equipment may not automatically advance merchandise items to the position closest to the shopper, further restricting the shopper's ability to easily find the desired item.
Also, this invention enhances housekeeping, replenishment of inventory and aids in maintaining a neat and efficient merchandise arrangement. Brand presence and differentiation are enhanced and replenishment needs are immediately obvious. The shopping experience becomes more efficient, selection of merchandise is easier and the opportunity for purchase is quickly realized. In addition, packages are easily viewed and competing brands will not be readily noticed for removal and purchase. Marketers using the display will benefit from the ease consumers will have in being able to find and select the desired merchandise. Product visibility is improved and there is no need to squat or kneel in order to find and select merchandise.